mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ronald McDonald/Kishio's version/Edits
Donalddesu's edit (Ronald McDonald) The difference between this edit and the original Donald McDonald is that it has a new portrait, the voice of an American, the ability to jump three times, and a few new moves such as throwing a box of French fries which cause the screen to go black apart from an open circle which is locked onto your opponent. His A.I. and Life are very similar to Donald McDonald's. This character used to be incompatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 due to the extremely long command inputs for the A.I. commands. A patch however, exists created by a user on the Mugen Free For All forum which fixes this issue, allowing use for both M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and WinMUGEN. Later on, an author known as Spat856 created a patch for Ronald to work on MUGEN 1.1, thus allowing users of M.U.G.E.N 1.1 to enjoy this character as well. 'Golden Ronald' Golden Ronald is the name commonly given to Ronald McDonald's 12th palette. When playing against him, his A.I. becomes very brutal and can attack very quickly. His moves are quite powerful, he regenerates his Life when attacked, his Power charges up quickly, and he can generate a smaller version of himself similar to Rare Akuma which deals the same damage and launches the same attacks as the normal version. He cannot be defeated with normal characters. 'Ronald's Pinch-State' Ronald enters this state automatically if his Life is below 300, which gives him a random amount of Power (+1000,+2000,+3000,+4000,-1000 or 0) and grants him a random bonus. 'Pinch-State Mode:' * Flandre icon = Increased Attack and Defence, Life and Power regeneration. * Remilia icon = Increased Defence and Power regeneration. * Sakuya icon = Hamva-ga throws more than one hamburger and deals more damage. * Meiling icon = Increased Attack. * Patchouli icon = Power regeneration. * Reimu icon = Life regeneration. * Marisa icon = Power is always full. * Alice icon = Summons Chibi Ronald. * Aya icon = Life and Power regeneration when in the air, and slightly boosted jump height. * Cirno icon = Freeze your enemies and allies. * Tenshi icon = Life and Power regeneration while dealing damage or guarding. * Yukari icon = Automatically recover when in the air. * Medicine icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(life). * LilyBlack icon = Ronald has a Poison attack(power). * Chen icon = Double M.A.C. Barrier, Homing GO HAPPY, Homing Apple Bomb, Homing Shake Bomb, and Homing Cheese Trap ''can now be used. Life and Power regeneration when standing still. * Ran icon = Summons a mini bouncing Ronald. * Sunny icon = Life and Power regeneration while attacking. * Lunasa icon = Increased damage on ''Apple Bomb(Thunder), but decreased damage on Apple Bomb(Ice). * Lyrica icon = Increased damage on Apple Bomb(Fire), but decreased damage on Apple Bomb(Thunder). * Merlin icon = Increased damage on Apple Bomb(Ice), but decreased damage on Apple Bomb(Fire). * Parsee icon = Life and Power regeneration in Single or Turns mode. Increased Attack and Defence in Simul mode. * Shikieiki icon = Random increase/decrease of attack and defense! * Miku icon = Miku-shield activates when dealing damage. * Rin icon = While damaging, "Hamva-ga DA!" automatically attack just once. * Len icon = Increased walking, running, back-step and air-dash speed. Homing Go Happy can now be used. * Meiko icon = Increased Attack. * Kaito icon = Increased Defence. * Haku icon = Increased Shake Bomb damage. * Neru icon = Increased Apple Bomb damage. * Gumi icon = Cooldown of assist calling is now lower. * Teto icon = Eat some french flies! deals more damage and flies farther. When the French fries are on the field, Ronald gains a slight Defence boost and regenerates Power. * Yukkuri icon = Ronald loses small amounts of Life over time. * Grimace icon = No bonus. * Hamburglar icon = No bonus. * Birdie icon = No bonus. * Donald icon = If var(50) has been set to 1 in the OPTION file, the move "Shun Mc Satsu" can be used. Does nothing otherwise. Always picked if Ronald is in his 12th palette. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' ||}} + }}||}} + }}|Adds 1 Level of Understanding on hit|}} | |}} | |}} during Hamva-ga 4 pieces| |}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} ||}} ||}} + }}|Uses 1 Level of Understanding|}} |Uses 1 Level of Understanding|}} | Uses 1 Level of Understanding|}} |Uses 1 Level of Understanding|}} |Uses 1 Level of Understanding|}} + / / |Can only be used while guarding or taking damage Uses 4000 Power|}} 'Hypers' or + |Uses 1000 Power}} or + | Uses 1000 Power}} or + |Uses 1000 Power|}} |Uses 1000 Power|}} or + |Uses 2000 Power|}} or + |Uses 2000 Power|}} or + |Uses 2000 Power|}} or + |Uses 2000 Power|}} or + |Uses 3000 Power|}} or + |Uses 3000 Power|}} or + |Uses 3000 Power|}} or + | Uses 3000 Power|}} or + | Uses 3000 Power|}} |Only usable if Pinch-State mode is active Uses 4000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' Y77+'s edit (Donald Solo) This Donald edit is much like DD1's Donald, with differences: he has 4 Japanese win quotes different palettes, the ability to triple jump, different intros and win poses, and different moveset, including a berserk mode that triggers when his Life is depleted and he has full Power; He also has cheap A.I. He has Dio Brando sounds when selecting his 12th pallete. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Recovery Counter (a+b) Air Dodge (a+b) Dash Dodge (D,F,x for foward. D,B,x for Backward) Glimpse of Fear (D,B,b) Automatic Apple Bomb (D,B,a+y) Apple Bomb (D,B,y) (Can Be Done In Air) Fry Wall (Hold B,b) Red Shake (F,B,a) (Can Be Done In Air) Blue Shake (B,F,a) (Can Be Done In Air) Silver Shake (B,F,y) (Can Be Done In Air) Dona Press (D,F,b) Hamva-ga (Hold B,a) Four Hamva-ga (D,B,a) Donal Girl Summon (Hold D,c) Dona-Side Cutter (D,D,a) Double Dona-Side Cutter (D,D,b) Go Active! (Hold F,a) Go Happy! (F,F,a) 'Hypers' Go Happy Counter (F,F,a+b) God Hand Impact (D,D,x+y) Air 12 Hamva-ga Throw (D,F,z) (Air Only) 12 Hamva-ga Throw (B,F,z) G Dona Press (D,F,a+b) Donald Dance Level 1 (Hold F,z) Downward Kick (F,D,B,z) Mac Busrt (D,F,z) Orange Shake (D,F,D,F,y) Donald Girl Rush (D,B,z) Donald Dance Level 2 (D,B,a+b) Donald Magic (Hold B,z) UnHappy Set (D,D,z) Rush Set (F,F,z) Hamva-ga DA! (D,F,c) Hyper Beam (D,B,F,c) White checkmate (B,F,a+b+c) Shun Dona Satsu (B,F,c) (Life must be lower than 500) Ultimate Golden Hall (D,B,D,B,c) (Only in Palette 11) PineappleProducer's edit (Evil Donald) He has several enhancements compared to the original Donald McDonald. He has a wider variety of specials and supers, such as "Diagonal Hambuga" (a special) and "Grab n' Pound" (a super). He has a different default palette, looking similar to an inverted version of Donald's normal palette. His vocal audio clips are g-majored as well so download it at your own risk. He has fatality compatibility with certain Mortal Kombat characters. Evil Donald has intros against certain characters just like any other Donald edit. He has intros against Donald McDonald(DarkDonald1), Ronald McDonald and Dark Donald(Donalddesu), and some Touhou, EFZ, and Haruhi characters such as Ayu Tsukimiya, Reimu Hakurei, Sakuya Izayoi, Haruhi Suzumiya, and others such as Abyss, but was no match against the combined forces of Cosmo the Seedrian and Godzilla. (Note: These are not all the characters he has the intro with.). It can jump 2 times (6 times in Impure mode). Donalddesu made an AI Patch for him. The one thing that really makes Evil Donald stand out, though, is that he has a feature that PineappleProducer calls Berserk Mode. This mode is triggered once Evil Donald's health is at or under 500. As the name suggests, Evil Donald obtains a complete overhaul on his specials and supers. For example, when Evil Donald behaved normally, He could only throw one hamburger at once. In Berserk Mode, however, He can throw three hamburgers at once, even at a faster speed. His taunt changes into a hit that does little damage but is unblockable and sends opponents flying. Unlike most other McDonald characters, Evil Donald lacks any special features for palettes 11 and 12. However, he does have another mode that activates when pitted against an extremely cheap character - Impure Mode. This is essentially Evil Donald's cheap mode, as he gets faster and more brutal in all areas, not just specials and supers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Throws 1 /3 /5 Hamburgers| }} ||}} ||}} || }} ||}} ||}} | |}} | |}} || }} || }} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} | |}} }} ||}} |Can only be used while guarding Uses 500 Power| }} |Can only be used while guarding Uses 500 Power| }} | Can only be used while guarding Uses 500 Power|}} 'Hypers' or + ||}} or + | |}} or + ||}} ||}} or + ||}} or + ||}} ||}} or + | |}} or + ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} |Only usable if Impure mode is active|}} 'Others' + || }} 'Palette Gallery' DarkDonald1's first edit (Shadow Donald) DarkDonald1's first edit is shown as a black silhouette of Donald. He is very hard to battle due to him having a similar battling style to Dark Donald, the main difference between them however is that Shadow Ronald attacks are more powerful, he has a higher power bar which is always full and his health regenerates twice as fast meaning you would have to do either a long powerful attack or a long combo so that his health bar doesn't have enough time to regenerate. His apple bomb is shaped like a mouse. Most of the audio used on Shadow Ronald comes from Dio Brando when he does moves such as Hamva-ga-DA! or Unhappy Set. 'Movelist' 'Specials' or ||}} | |}} ||}} ||}} ||}} or ||}} ||}} ||}} 'Hypers' + ||}} | |}} + ||}} + ||}} + ||}} ||}} || }} DarkDonald1's second edit (Shadow Donald) DarkDonald1's second edit is based off of Shadow Dio from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. His attacks are all changed to simulate Shadow Dio's gameplay. He also has more sprites that look like Dio's attacks, made and produced hard-workingly by PineappleProducer, and a palette that looks the color of Shadow Dio's pants, and black hair and face. One thing about this edit is that all his supers cost 1000 power, even his strong hypers, but due to recent updating, stronger supers are changed to 2000 power, and basic combos build up less power. Giant Donald Giant Donald is another edit of Donald. This edit only changes the X and Y scale from 0.5 to 1 and his winning pose. His opponent is on a raft that replaces their walking/running animation which makes sense seeing how the floor is now an ocean; however, it still uses the same background. Flying opponents or those that are his size or more do not use the raft. Any running attacks cannot be used on the raft, and therefore, this is an obvious advantage for Giant Donald. When he does Evil Donald's berserk taunt he is going to cause a gust of wind, dealing a small amount of damage while knocking his opponent back, which acts like a defensive move. This is very annoying for characters that have a close up style of battle, whereas characters that have ranged attacks can wade through this easily. Thecrazyvoid's "edit" (Symbiote Donald) Symbiote Donald is a palleteswap of Donald. The palleteswap shows Donald with a light grey pallete and his .snd file comes from Evil Donald. Thecrazyvoid's "edit" (Symbiote Shadow Donald) Another palette swap by Thecrazyvoid. The palette swap shows Shadow Donald but instead of the colors being green and black, the colors are light grey and black and the SND file comes from Evil Donald. It only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. hayate606's edit (Ice Donald) This edit has some new effects (including a light-blue palette), and some of its moves have been modified to freeze the enemy in place. NEETpermanently's edit (Spicy Donald) A cheap Donald edit with a flaming aura and and pack of red peppers for a select portrait, he comes with his own music, has new Specials and supers (Some of them are from Donald EX and Donalddesu's Donald) and a new standing pose. This edit is a 6-button character with an additional palette, which can be used by using palette 12. 'Specials' Spicy punch: Wasabi Sign: Jalpeno throw (High): Jalpeno throw (low): Overpeppered Fry hammer: Teleport: 'Hypers' Spicy Handgun: Jalpeno rush: Firey Fury: Hot sauce rage: Superspicey curry: + Spicy Knuckle sandwich: + Death by spicy ramen: + Soda Bombs: + Spicy Donald assistant: + 'Palette Gallery' Dead End This is an edit of the Will_of_Loilicon with different music, some altered effects, new moves, and same amount of cheapness as ever, it can still be beaten without using reversals or OHKO attacks. Donalda A sprite swap of the original Donald, it uses Donald girl's sprites in place of Donald's (but many of Donald's sprites can still be seen) as well as singing from popular hit songs. Donamburglar This version of Ronald is a sprite swap of Hamburglar. It lacks various animations and attacks. Uses only one sprite present. Donario This Donald uses Mario sound effects, and replaces his striker sprites with Yoshi, Bowser, and Wario, but doesn't change Ronald's sprites. He has palette glitches, and can throw mushrooms. It should be noted that the damage is pretty high, classifying him as a Cheap Character. Donajji This version of Ronald has the voice and portrait of Luigi. It has a Mario assist and has a killer 12th palette. His AI is automatic so the player can't get control over him. One of his Hypers is to use the star and turn invincible like ShinRyoga's Mario would. His icon and Hyper portrait is Ronald with an edited mustache drawing. It also contains the BG music of Luigi using his Final Smash from SSBB. It is also very cheap, being able to beat characters such as Rare Akuma Lost Donald This version of Donald is more slower when attacking than normal versions do. Some attacks run on normal speed such as throwing hamburgers and fries. Lost Donald only has one power bar. He has a glitch when running where he will get stuck in that state. Dark Stylish Donald This Ronald edit is an easier and less health regenerating version of Dark Donald. You are able to easily K.O. him with just any character. His AI has been toned down from hard to normal. His portrait is different from the original. Hayate606's edit (Ultimate Donald) This Donald is a mix of Dark Donald and the original Donald. It has the moveset and cheapness of Dark Donald, but also has the sounds and the main palette of the original Donald. In later versions, the jumpscares were removed. It also has new moves, a Dark Palette (11p) and a Golden Palette (12p). 20-Donald (only DD1 Ver.).gif|Pallete 1 McDonald4.gif|Pallete 11 McDonald2.gif|Pallete 12 Konsen_Death_Bringer An edit of Mac the Death Piero by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit was mainly a proof of concept of the use of hitpausetime in his 12th palette. His 12p can kill characters like Dark Sanders 12p and is extremely hard to kill. Dead End-Y Dead End-Y is an edit of Dead End by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, it in most parodies the Pokemon Yveltal. He plays much like Dark Sanders and has some interesting and comical effects such as using Yveltal and Mega Mewtwo Y as weapons. His current version is 2.02. Converted The_Will_Of_Silver Donald An edit of TWOS Donald by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal, this edit has new effects, a new Holyja move, improved defense and overall plays slightly different than the original edit. His 12p is still however hard to kill. White Donurem This Donald is an edit of Hyper God Master DonakiWami. As the name implies, he is a parody of White Kyurem which is ironic as the author of this edit is Black Kyurem. This edit has new effects, sounds and new moves unlike the original edit and is overall mostly a joke character. It is still very cheap in its 12th palette. As of recently, this Donald was updated to MKII. This version has many new features unlike the original versions of this Donald. Embodiment of Darkness Beta This Donald edit uses moves of other edits of Donald and rips the sprites, animations, sounds, of other characters. The .snd file was replaced with Dark Donald's and adds sprites from Golden Ronald and Dark Donald. Some sounds also were ripped by Golden Ronald. For example in the move list, the Warudo Time Effect from Golden Ronald was ripped into the character and the Black Hole was ripped from Dark Donald. The 11th palette is stronger than it's 12th palette unusually. The character's AI is cheap, spamming projectiles, using the Warudo Time Effect, and the character repeats this over and over again until the opponent is KO'd. Videos MUGEN Ronald McDonald & Dark Donald vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald|Ronald Mc Donald & Dark Donald Vs Evil Donald & Shadow Ronald PineappleProducer MUGEN 040 Evil Donald vs. Ronald McDonald|Evil Donald Vs Ronald McDonald MUGEN Ronald McDonald Vs. DKFM|How the new Ronald deals with Dirty Kung Fu Man.